Fantasme avec un grand D
by Noweria
Summary: Une simple fiction entre douleur et plaisir, haine entendue et désirs tabous, Harry et Draco. Je t'adore ma quenelle.


**RATING M scènes explicites **vous êtes prévenus

**Disclaimer** : minimum syndical : avé JKR

**Pairing** : quéquette Harry et quéquette Draco

**Genre** : PWP

**Musique** : Freeek - Georges Michael (ça ou alors "le tirelipimpon" de Carlos, mais l'ambiance est sensiblement différente...)

.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je publie parce que j'en ai envie, que rien ne va mais que cette fic m'a fait sourire. j'espère que vous aimerez. Comme dit sur mon profil, je répond, mais lentement.

Au fait, cette fiction avait entièrement été écrite sur mon téléphone pour ma Nella qui s'ennuyait. With love, my transbicotte au chèvre.

* * *

><p>ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasme avec un grand "D"<strong>

.

- Bonne nuit vieux.

- Ouais à demain, répondit Harry en montant les escaliers.

.

Il traina le pas jusqu'à être certain que personne ne puisse plus le voir. Il croisa Dean qui bouquinait encore dans la chambre commune, lui fit un signe rapide de la main et bifurqua vers la salle de bains.

Personne, parfait. Il bloqua la porte et sortit un pantin miniature de sa poche. La poupée faisait une paume de main de hauteur et semblait être faite de chair. En fait, c'était la réplique exacte de Harry en tout petit, lunettes et vêtements compris. Elle fermait les yeux, comme endormie. Le Gryffondor inspira profondément en se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause. Lui en l'occurrence mais vu ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier, on lui devait bien ça. C'est vrai quoi, merde.

Il inspira à nouveau, frôla l'hyperventilation, toussa et tenta de se calmer en se remémorant que techniquement, personne ne serait blessé. Enfin peut-être. Il posa la poupée au sol et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

_._

_- Humanus es sancti._

.

L'objet se mit à convulser avant de se calmer. Quand Harry la prit délicatement dans ses mains, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et puis le sorcier la mit dans une des douches et ouvrit l'eau, de façon à ce qu'une flaque la baigne mais sans lui tomber dessus. Le risque de l'abimer était trop grand.

Et la magie opéra. Chaque goutte qui touchait l'artéfact était absorbée et faisait grossir le « second » Harry de manière homogène. Quand l'eau finit par tremper le corps sans qu'il ne gonfle plus, le Gryffondor l'aida à se lever et la poupée laissa sortir un bruit métallique de sa gorge.

.

- Harry, dit naturellement le rouge et or.

- Harry, répéta avec un timbre parfaitement identique le non-humain.

- Va dormir, répond aux bonne nuit, disparais à 5h du matin.

- Ordre reçu.

.

Et l'étrange objet de partir sans demander son reste d'un pas quelque peu robotique. Harry tâtonna quelques minutes et finit par sortir son Éclair de Feu caché derrière les toilettes, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se couvrit et enfourcha le manche de bois avant de passer par la fenêtre. Il survola le lac à bonne hauteur, et arriva rapidement à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Il apercevait déjà trois formes encapuchonnées de noir. Il descendit à quelques pas, mit la cape sur la moitié de son balai pour le retrouver rapidement et partit à la rencontre du trio. Ils sursautèrent en le voyant arriver de nulle part.

.

- Alors on s'est pas dégonflé finalement Potty ?

- Tu dois t'en chier dessus la fouine, je viens pour ta raclée.

.

Le blond retira sa capuche et découvrit un visage aux traits fins, qui semblait celui d'un ange. Seuls ses yeux montraient que c'était un démon. À ses côtés, Zabini et Nott en tant que témoins. Sans prévenir, Draco leva sa baguette et cria «_ Putreficas_! », couvrant à peine la voix du brun qui avait hurlé de la même manière.

Les deux éclairs s'étaient touchés en même temps et avaient propulsé les sorciers en arrière. Si Draco avait réussi à prévoir le coup et raclait le sol de ses pieds et de sa main, Harry avait violemment percuté un arbre de son épaule, avant de tomber en roulant.

En se relevant et, ils se jetèrent sort sur sort, de plus en plus violents.

Draco usait à présent de magie noire, balançant boules de lave et d'acide, donnant la réplique à Harry et ses invocations de lances de glaces.

Ils devaient courir, esquiver, et lancer le sort à la fois. Le sol, juché d'énormes pics de glace et de trous fumants où même la pierre avait fondu, ne laissait bientôt plus beaucoup de place pour se cacher. Plus loin, Théo et Blaise psalmodiaient ensemble la tête basse, concentrés un cercle d'invisibilité magique autour des deux ennemis. Ils étaient déjà en sueur, et luttaient pour que personne ne soit repérable, mais plus les sorts étaient puissants, plus ça devenait difficile.

Blaise voulu voir où ils en étaient. Il était rare qu'ils aillent aussi loin. Mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient réellement doués. Pas une étincelle ne sortait du cercle imposé. Ils se battaient, évitant de justesse les lancers mortels, les bras couverts d'hématomes au mieux, de plaies qui saignaient encore au pire, les vêtements déchirés par les sorts coupants, le nez en sang.

Au delà de leur haine, une certaine ivresse s'était emparée d'eux. Il n'existait personne dans tout Poudlard qui pouvait se mesurer à eux. Le combat devenait une danse mortelle, cette chorégraphie réglée avec une précision effrayante était pour eux un exutoire, une libération. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils s'en délectaient, c'en devenait presque malsain.

Mais la détermination les laissaient froids face à leurs blessures, leurs regards étaient rivés dans celui de l'autre, dans le seul but de le faire plier.

Et un puissant expelliarmus lancé au même moment leur fit de nouveau mordre la poussière. Harry atterrit sur un rocher, et entendit distinctement un craquement au niveau de son bassin avant de rouler lentement sur le sol, trop choqué pour hurler, les muscles tendus à leur maximum, tandis que Draco se relevait, le pantalon et la cuisse déchirés par la branche d'un arbre mort.

Blaise et Théo, épuisés et témoins laissèrent tomber les barrières. Le combat était fini selon les règles.

.

- Draco ça suffit maintenant, il faut rentrer.

- Pas question Théo. Saint Potty va comprendre pourquoi il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à moi...

- Va crever Malefoy, fit la voix de Harry qui tentait difficilement de se relever.

- J'approuve Théo, dit Blaise d'une voix profonde. Harry a eu sa dose et on peut plus couvrir votre magie. Dumbledore va le sentir.

- Alors partez.

- Mais Dray...

- PARTEZ !

.

Après un dernier regard pour leur ami, Théo et Blaise rentrèrent discrètement à Poudlard. Le sort de Potter n'était certainement pas leur affaire. La trêve implicite prit alors fin pour les deux éternels ennemis. Draco s'approcha, tenant sa cuisse qui saignait abondamment sur sa main. Harry ne tenta même plus de se lever. Il ne sentait plus ses hanches et une de ses jambes. Et le blond s'accroupit près du Gryffondor, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il souleva le menton du brun et murmura :

.

- Échec et Mat Potty... **_(1)_**

- Tu n'osera pas.

- Tu en es sûr? Il n'y a aucun témoin...

- Il n'y a que toi... Qui puisse faire ça...

Le souffle de Harry était de plus en plus laborieux.

- Shhht fit Draco.

.

Son regard parcourait le corps de Harry sans aucune discrétion, semblant apprécier son œuvre. Il avait mit Potter au tapis. Son ennemi était couché sur le flanc, la main droite crispée sur sa baguette, l'autre sur la hanche. Sa jambe gauche sur le sol semblait hors d'usage et le rouge devenait de plus en plus présent sur ses habits.

Les yeux du blond bloquèrent sur sa blessure à l'épaule droite, de l'acide avait brûlé le t-shirt et touché la chair. La plaie était sanguinolente, étendue. D'un mouvement souple avec sa baguette, Draco découpa proprement le vêtement de la clavicule au pectoral, laissant de fines marques rouges sur la peau halée, et recommença jusqu'à ouvrir le tissu là où il touchait le sol. Il sourit de façon malsaine quand une goutte rouge rubis épaisse trancha la peau fine près des côtes et finir sur le sol, s'y enfonçant.

.

- Qu'est ce... Que...Tu fais... Foy? Harry s'obligeait à ne pas sombrer mais il avait déjà perdu trop de sang.

- Shhht... Garde tes forces...

.

Les boutons du pantalon jean sauta d'un autre mouvement et le Gryffondor se sentit poussé sans ménagements sur le dos. Un cri sortit de sa gorge quand il sentit Draco s'asseoir sur lui, précisément sur la blessure qu'il avait à la hanche. Apparemment, elle s'était démise avec le dernier choc. Le blond se débarrassa de sa chemise et se pencha tout près du visage de Harry pour soulever sa tête et mettre son vêtement en dessous comme oreiller. Et le rouge et or se sentit un peu mieux, il avait toujours mal et n'avait pas plus de force, mais son esprit était clair.

.

- Mon petit sort fonctionne à ce que je vois, souffla le Serpentard.

.

Harry regarda incrédule le blond à moitié nu à califourchon sur lui. Sa baguette traçait des formes imaginaires d'une manière atrocement lente sur le torse du couché.

Elle passa sur le bord de l'épaule ensanglantée, y plongea brusquement. Draco sourit en voyant Harry grimacer en se forçant a ne pas hurler. Il cessa sa torture et sortit le bois sculpté, imprégné de sang. Muet de stupeur, Harry vit Draco amener sa baguette à sa bouche et lécher sa prise, le regard planté dans celui de Harry.

.

- Oh putain...

.

Un rire léger sortit de la gorge du blond. Potter était si facilement impressionnable. Et le Gryffondor eut un bug. Draco se penchait vers son visage. Ses cheveux, défaits de leur gel et un peu en bataille touchaient presque les joues du brun. Merde ce qu'il est beau... Et Harry se flagella mentalement pour cette pensée. Draco n'était pas seulement un occlumens, mais aussi excellent legilimens.

.

- Je sais depuis longtemps que je te plais, Potter, murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

.

Il passa d'abord sa langue sur les contours de la bouche si proche, faisant frissonner Harry qui ne bougea pas. Retenant un sourire, il se pencha d'avantage pour attraper du bout des dents la lèvre supérieure, si pleine. Il aspira, mordilla, s'amusant du cœur affolé qu'il sentait tout contre son torse.

Il relâcha sa prise uniquement pour prendre possession de la bouche déjà entrouverte. Il ne s'étonna même pas des efforts que faisait Harry pour se rapprocher davantage de lui, caresser sa langue de la sienne, ne se séparant brièvement pour reprendre leur souffle pour mieux replonger là où son âme se perdait.

Il ne put retenir un long gémissement quand les ongles du blond se plantèrent dans ses côtes avant de le griffer jusqu'aux hanches. De longues traces rouges marquaient à présent la peau halée. Rompant le baiser, Draco se redressa, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait marqué sa proie, dont le regard suppliait qu'on l'achève. Il allait accéder à sa requête...

.

- Putain Malefoy...

.

La main arachnéenne caressait, griffait, effleurait, frustrait. Un sourire incontrôlable apparaissait sur le visage du blond lorsque Harry léchait les doigts qui venaient à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Le Serpentard bougea légèrement les hanches, et Harry fit de même malgré le mal, pressant son érection naissante contre les fesses du blond.

Avec un rictus sadique, il se souleva, et s'écrasa sur le bassin de son ennemi, décuplant l'excitation du Gryffondor, et le faisant presque hurler de douleur à la fois.

Il prit un malin plaisir à frotter son entrejambe sur la verge sous lui, le masturbant au travers du jean, appuyant chaque fois plus sur la blessure.

.

- Tu as mal Potty?

- Oui... Haleta le rouge et or.

- Mais tu bandes comme un chien, n'est-ce pas que ça t'excite?

.

Un gémissement lui répondit, et Harry tourna la tête sur le côté, rouge de honte. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure quand il sentit les doigts fins entourer son membre, et Draco se coucher sur lui. Un murmure parvint à son oreille.

.

- Tu as le choix Potty. Je te soigne ou je te suce.

.

La main allait et venait, juste assez lente pour frustrer au plus haut point, faisant fortement appuyer le bras sur l'os endolori.

.

- Alors?

- Je... Harry déglutit, la main pressait carrément sa verge.

- Tu veux être soigné?

- ...oi...

- Je n'entends rien Potty, fit Draco, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Suce moi bordel!

.

Draco arrêta son manège. Il était satisfait. Il lécha le cou de sa victime qui avait fermé les yeux et tourné le visage, lui arrachant un frisson et descendit de sa monture. De quelques coups de poignet, il déchira le vêtement sans se soucier de blesser le Gryffondor avant de relever son visage.

Il regarda Harry avec délectation. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa langue se promena sur les cuisses, redessinant les fines coupures que le sort avait engendré, se repaissant du sang qui en coulait, avant de parvenir à l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle était déjà à son maximum, la peau retroussée, perlant abondamment. Draco eut un petit rire.

.

- Je savais que Saint Potty n'était qu'une chienne...

.

Et avant que l'autre ne réplique, il avait enfoncé la verge au fond de sa gorge. Harry se cambra sous la violence du plaisir et chercha à aller plus loin, mais des mains plaquèrent violemment ses hanches au sol. La langue joua avec la verge, se faisant butineuse, parfois généreuse. Et Harry ne voulait plus que cela s'arrête, en priant pour que son tourment finisse.

Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, ouvrait la bouche dans un cri muet, ayant même peine à aspirer suffisamment d'air. Draco en eut finalement marre que le plaisir ait prit le pas sur la douleur et arrêta sa gâterie. Pour le coup, Harry réussit à se soulever sur le coude pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. «Putain» fut sa seule pensée.

Draco s'était levé, et s'était débarrassé de son pantalon. Il massait lentement sa propre érection, ignorant totalement son ennemi. Le spectacle était plus que sexuel, et le blond jeta rapidement un œil et vit avec satisfaction les émeraudes suivre avec un désir intense la goutte de présperme qui coulait le long de sa main.

Et alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation, une douleur vive le fit se recoucher immédiatement.

.

- Tu as envie de me prendre, Potty?

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit.

- Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à me rhabiller alors...

- Non... Malefoy...

- Que dis-tu?

- Viens...

- Tu peux faire mieux que ça, fit Draco en appuyant plus fort avec son pied.

- Empale toi sur ma queue, Malefoy !

.

Le désir et la douleur n'étaient plus discernables. Même Draco était étonné de sa résistance. Il retient un sourire et se posa à califourchon sur Harry. Le contact des peaux chaudes nues fit gonfler son sexe encore plus si c'était possible. Lentement, Draco prit les deux hampes et les caressa ensemble, jouant avec.

C'était presque un soulagement pour Harry. De courte durée car la frustration prenait rapidement le pas. Il haleta, supplia et se tortilla. Ce ne fut que quand il l'appela « Monsieur » que Draco se souleva avec une lenteur calculée et fit pénétrer le sexe trempé jusqu'à la garde. Il ne bougea pas les hanches, ça aurait été le faire venir. Il contrôla les tremblements qui menaçaient de survenir trop vite et ordonna d'une voix sèche.

.

- Branle moi. Après je te laisserait jouir.

.

Se mordant les lèvres pour lutter contre la douleur et le plaisir tout à la fois, Harry prit la verge tendue à l'extrême et la caressa de tout le long. Il joua avec les bourses, appuya de sa paume sur le gland rougit avant de le masser, et quand il vit le blond rejeter la tête en arrière, offrant son corps, il entoura le membre de toute sa main, et fit de longs va et vient, sentant le liquide salé dégouliner sur ses doigts. Il caressait toute la peau à portée de main, variant la vitesse et la pression, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir, ayant l'impression qu'il se masturbait lui-même.

Il sentit le sexe se gonfler légèrement, et dans un râle, Draco se déversa en deux longues giclées sur le torse brun, contractant brusquement tous ses muscles. Il sentit comme un second orgasme quand Harry fut entrainé à sa suite et se répandit en lui. Il prit un peu de son propre sperme du bout du doigt, et le brun lécha délicatement avant de recevoir un baiser profond et tendre.

Draco se souleva doucement, laissant le sperme couler sur ses cuisses, avant de s'allonger contre le Gryffondor. Le visage rouge, essoufflé, il invoqua des couvertures avant de poser la tête contre le torse musclé.

.

- Et tu n'oublies rien?

- Désolé.

D'un mouvement de baguette, toutes leurs plaies se refermèrent. Et Harry soupira d'aise.

- Tu crois qu'ils le savent?

- Non, pas avec ton artéfact et notre duel.

- Tu es vraiment dérangé Draco.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

- La semaine prochaine on fait mon fantasme.

- Salle sur demande après demain j'avais déjà noté... Tu es sûr pour la taille des élastiques?

- Oui, oui. Tu crois que Blaise voudra bien?

- Il se branlait sur les photos du calendrier des joueurs pros ya une semaine. Il voudra.

- ... Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

.

FIN

- _Échec et Mat Potty..._ **_(1)_** : à l'origine, c'était dans cette fic!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voila, chers lecteurs. un petit remonte moral. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous pensez que j'écris de la merde qui fait saigner les yeux sans me dire pourquoi et que je ferais mieux de m'excuser d'exister tout en postant en anonyme, petits courageux que vous êtes, couchez ça sur papier, mettez la dans une enveloppe et adressez la à votre rectum. Ça, c'est fait.

En revanche les critiques constructives (genre si j'écris de la merde argumentez, de grâce et faites en sorte que je puisse vous répondre) sont acceptées et bienvenues.

à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
